The Untold Truth
by pyroprince
Summary: Ok, this is NOT my story. All credit goes to my friend who can't post his stories here. Anyway, Read and Review please.Also, almost every character is a Original Character.


He sat there at his desk looking at his homework thinking "do I really need to know this?" He gives off a depressed sigh and drops his pencil on the floor. He looks over at his picture of him and his dad by his lamp. It was takin during a fishing trip. They both wore blue jeans and white shirts. They had black short hair and dark brown eyes. They were holding a bunch of small fish.  
  
He sighs and gets out of his chair knocking it over. He walks over to his window looking at the house next door. He looks down to the blue buildings front yard. parked at the curb is a green jeep that leeves a few seconds later. He tries to see through the window across from his but just before it closes someone calls his name from downstairs, "Eric wash up for dinner! It's almost ready!" It was his mom. She was a great cook and had a wonderful personality. She always had her head up high, even after Eric's father was killed.  
  
He walked out of his room and yelled down the stairs as he walked into the nearby bath room, "What are we having!" He walked in and started to wash up as his mom yelled back, "Meat loaf, potatoes and corn!" He walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs as someone knocked on the front door. His mom yelled to him to open the door and let Mia in.  
  
Mia is Eric's best friend she was 15 the same age he was. They grew up close to each other since they lived next door to each other for a long time. He opened the door and Mia smiled saying, "Hi Eric! My dad is going to be out at work for the rest of the night so I'm going to sleep here for the night" She walked past him fixing her dark red hair. She turned and looked at him asking, "That won't bother you will it?" He looked into her black colored eyes sensing that she was upset. "No. It won't bother me a bit," he said wondering what has gotten her sad. She gave him a soft smile as he closed the door.  
  
Mia made her way to the kitchen as Eric watched her walk away. After a moment he followed her. Mia looked around the kitchen for Eric's mom but she was gone and so was the cooking food. As they walk out of the kitchen wondering where she went, she yells to them "dinner is set on the dinning room table. You two go on and eat I'll join you in a minute."   
  
They walk past the kitchen and down the hall toward the living room. They make a left and walk into the dinning room. They give each other a cautious look when they see dinner set for two by candle light. Eric turns around and starts to yell something up to his mother, "Mom why did you.." Before he could finish she turns around the corner from the stairs in her police uniform and says, "I'm sorry I can't join you two on your little dinner. I have to cover the night shift for Cybil." She fixes her long black hair and says, "I won't be back till late so don't stay up." She walks toward the front door and open's it saying, "Eric, you sleep on the couch and Mia will sleep in your room." She walks out the door and slams it closed.  
  
Mia talks to Eric nervously, "Why did she make a candle light dinner?" Eric made a response with another question, "how did she set dinner, get upstairs and get dressed in such a short amount of time?" Mia walks over to the table and sits down while saying, "well...ether way I don't care. I just want to eat. I haven't had anything all day." Eric nervously walks over to the table and they start to enjoy the food.  
  
As they enjoy the food, they start talking about their parents. Mia starts by asking, "why did your mom do this?" Eric answers, "I have no idea." After talking for a while Mia happily mentions, "I like the fact that we are here together." She gives him a smile as she starts to stir the corn. Eric responds by asking, "you are?" Angrily she gets up and says, "I'm going to get a soda. Do you want one?" Eric nervously says, "um...yes."  
  
He watches her leave then turns around to face the candle but it isn't there anymore. Thinking it fell off the table, he gets out of the chair and looks on the floor. Mia walks back in with two sodas and asks, "what are you doing?" While still looking for the candle he answers, "The candle is gone!" She rolls her eyes and says, "it's on the table." He looks up on the table and the candle is back. She sits down at the table giving him the soda and looks at him strangely as he sits and says, "what?" She shakes her head and as time goes by they finish dinner not saying a word.  
  
Mia gets up from the table and with a serious look she asks, "why did you do that?" He responds, "do what?" She angrily yells, "Your pants! Why did you take off your pants?!" He looks down and says, "but I didn't..." Before he could finish she pushes him out of the chair. She walks away saying, "I'm going to bed. You know where the couch is." As she goes up the stairs she mumbles under her breath, "...can't even take a hint." He gets up and says, "I guess I'll just clean the table myself." He looks at the table and it is suddenly cleaned off. He looks at his watch, which wasn't there before, and says, "It's already 1:13 A.M.?"  
  
Eric walks into the living room with a pillow and blanket and makes his bed. Eric sits on the couch and thinks for a moment. While thinking his eyes start to blur. He starts to hold his head then collapses on the couch. He wakes up an hour later to the sound of crying. He makes his way to the stairs with his vision still blurred. He walks up the stairs as the crying gets louder. As he reaches the top he can clearly hear crying from the bathroom.  
  
He rubs his eyes and knocks on the door. From inside Mia says with an upset tone in her voice, "Leave me alone!" Eric calmly asks, "are you ok?" Mia continues to cry as Eric asks, "do you need to talk?" Mia responds sarcastically, "Talk?! With you?!" Confused Eric asks, "What is that supposed to mean?" Angrily Mia starts banging on the door yelling, "Supposed to mean? Supposed to mean?! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" Eric backs away from the door saying, "Mia calm down." Mia respond continuing to yell, "Your telling ME to calm down?! Your the one with the attitude!" Eric calmly says, "I don't have the attitude. Your the one whose yelling." It gets quiet inside the bathroom. Eric calmly says, "Mia?"  
  
He hears his bedroom door open and looks toward it. He is shocked when he sees Mia walk out of his room into the hall and asks, "did you say something?" Confused he asks, "Weren't you were in the bathroom?" She answers, "no. I just got up to go to the bathroom now." She walks over to the bathroom door and starts to open it saying, "you were probably sleep walking or something". She stops and looks at him as he says, "what?" She answers, "go back to bed cause your not coming in with me." He backs up and starts going down the stares embarrassed saying, "um..yea...I'm going back to..uh...bed." He continues going down the stares as she walks into the bathroom. As he reaches the last step he hears Mia scream. He turns around and runs back up the stairs.  
  
As Eric runs up the stairs he hears Mia yell, "Oh my god!" He gets to the door as Mia runs out horrified. She runs into Eric and backs up pointing to the door saying, "what did you do?!" Eric asks, "what are you talking about? What has got you so scared?" She answers, "You! I can't believe you did that." Eric asks, "did what? Could you just tell me what's going on?" Mia opens the door and Eric looks inside. He is horrified and upset at what he sees. The bathroom is filled with blood. It is all over the floor, walls and is dripping from the roof. In the center of the room is a chainsaw that is moving in circles as if some one has left it on but it clearly isn't. He looks in further and he can see some small chunks of what appears to be someone's body leading to the tub. He looks in and sees his mom in pieces. He yells, "MOM!" He falls to his knees and starts to cry saying "no..." Mia walks in and says, "don't worry. I'll help you burry her in the back yard and no one will ever know you did this." He looks at her and starts to say, "but I didn't..." Mia interrupts and says, "that's right. Just keep saying that if someone asks."  
  
Mia walks out of the bathroom and comes back a moment later with a big garbage bag. Eric looks away as she puts his mom in the garbage bag. When she's done she looks at him and says, "come on. I'm not doing this for my health." He looks at her completely shocked. Mia backs up a bit showing a little fear and says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. He sadly looks to the ground then helps her carry the bag down the stairs and to the living room. They go to the back door in the room that wasn't there before and open it. Hours later they walk back in and Mia asks, "so why did you do it?" Eric just sits on the couch and falls asleep. Mia sighs and walks up the stairs as everything fades away.  
  
Eric wakes up at noon to the sound of cooking. In a rush he gets up and runs to the kitchen. To his disappointment he finds Mia cooking and not his mom. Mia looks toward Eric unsure of what to say. Mia decides to say, "I know it's a little late for breakfast but I'm cooking you some eggs and bacon. Is that ok? Eric walks away and heads back to the living room. He looks toward where the back door was and it's gone. He thinks to himself, "wait a minute. we never had a backdoor or backyard." He heads back to the kitchen and is about to say something to Mia but he is distracted by someone knocking on the front door. He goes to the door followed by Mia. He opens the door and seeing who it is Mia dashes up the stairs. Eric can only stand there in shock seeing his mom standing there appearing to be furious.  
  
Eric stands there in complete shock. He backs up as his mom enters the house and angrily slams the door shut. Mia comes back down the stairs and nervously stands behind Eric.  
  
Mia asks, "Why are you so mad?"  
  
She responds to her question angrily, "why am I mad? I'm mad because I couldn't get back in last night. I had to sleep in my car because for some reason my key didn't work."  
  
Eric asks, "are you sure you were at the right house?"  
  
His mom slaps him then says, "don't you talk to me that way! I've been banging on the door all night! What were the two of you doing!"  
  
Mia lowers her head nervously as Eric looks at her confused.  
  
Mia tries to talk but she is too nervous and embarrassed to talk straight, "well..you see...we..um..were just sleeping..."  
  
Eric looks at his mom as she adds, "And you didn't here me!"  
  
Mia looks up nervous with fear as she finishes by saying, "...together."  
  
Eric looks at Mia completely shocked and says, "but we didn't..." then to his mom continuing to say, "...we didn't. Mom honest..I...we didn't."  
  
His mom asks Mia, "I have one more question. Why did you run up the stairs? What are you hiding?"  
  
Mia starts to explain, "well you see we..."  
  
She interrupts Mia and says, "forget it. I don't want to know. You are much safer if I don't know."  
  
As Eric's mom goes up the stairs he asks, "Mia! Why did you say that!?  
  
Mia looks at him and calmly says, "she would have found out anyway. We didn't use protection, remember?"  
  
Eric asks, "what are you talking about? We never did anything last night."  
  
Mia says, "sure we did. When I was going to bed you came up and apologized for being an idiot. You said you didn't like how mad you made me because you love me. I let it happen because I feel the same way."  
  
Eric asks, "so if we did do that, then why did I wake up on the couch?"  
  
Mia smiles and makes her way back to the kitchen and teasingly says, "I'll see you later...dad." She gives him a smile and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Eric nervously yells out, "dad!?" He suddenly gets a painful headache and starts to hold his head. He screams and falls to the floor unconscious.  
  
Eric wakes up in complete darkness. He looks around to see where he is but he can't see more than two inches in front of him. He looks down and sees he is sitting on a bloody hospital bed. He jumps off of it and onto the floor making a clanking sound. He looks down and notices the floor is different. It appears to be like a kind of metal fence. He jumps for a moment to see if it is sturdy.  
  
He says to himself, "looks strong enough."  
  
He moves away from the bed as it disappears. He feels around the room and finds the wall. It doesn't feel normal at all but he follows it and eventually finds a light switch. He turns it on and looks around the room. He doesn't see the bed anymore. In it's place is a hole the exact shape of the bed. He looks through the holes in the fence like floor and sees that there isn't a bottom to it.   
  
He Thinks to himself, "the darkness seems to go on forever."  
  
He looks back to the light switch and finds the wall around it appears to be moving flesh. In disgust he backs away and almost falls into the hole.  
  
He almost vomits then says, "That's disgusting!"  
  
Suddenly everything starts to rumble. He looks down into the void of darkness and sees many flesh like tentacles coming up from the darkness. They smash through the hole making it bigger. Eric starts to run around looking for the door but he can't find one. The tentacles gab him dragging him through the hole as he tries to break free. The tentacles drag him through the darkness incredibly fast. He looks in the direction that he is being taken. He sees an incredibly large worm like creature. It opens it's large bloody mouth revealing 6 rows of large teeth on the three sides of it's triangle like mouth. The tentacles pick up their pace and start rushing him to the creatures mouth.  
  
The tentacles let go of Eric as he falls through the darkness. He gets closer to the creatures mouth unable to avoid where he is going. Eric enters the creatures mouth as it closes on him. The teeth puncture his skin and go through his body. He yells in pain as blood comes pouring out of his mouth. He passes out as the creature starts chewing him.  
  
He is now in complete darkness again. He is laying on the metal fence like floor in what seems to be a long hall way similar to the previous room. A bright light shines on him for a brief moment. When he starts to open his eyes, he looks around with his vision blurred. He sees Mia on her knees looking over him.  
  
Mia yells looking up the stairs, "He's coming around! Hurry up!"  
  
His mom comes into view and asks, "did he say what happened?"  
  
Mia answers, "no but I think it's because I told him I'm pregnant."  
  
Eric blacks out as his mom says, "Your what!? I'll deal with that later. I know a doctor who could help..."  
  
Eric wakes up in the hallway confused. He gets up rubbing his head and looks around. He gasps and checks his body for any kind of marks.  
  
He thinks to himself, "what happened to that worm? Didn't it bite me in half? Or was that a dream? Or is this a dream?"  
  
He pinches himself and says, "well I guess this is real"  
  
He looks around the hall and at the walls that are like moving flesh. He notices a door to his left and goes to it. He tries to open it but it's jammed and can't be opened.  
  
He angrily bangs on the door. He starts to pull as hard as he can but he stops when he hears a hissing sound. He looks to his right and into the darkness. He sees something moving toward him in the distance. He slowly moves toward it noticing it looks like a white flying rattle snake.  
  
He backs up a bit saying, "can snakes do that?"  
  
It comes up to his face and stops while Eric says, "It looks like a string, although it kind of looks like that worm thing."  
  
He moves his left hand to touch it but it suddenly starts bleeding. It's white snake like skin falls off revealing it is a smaller version of the tentacles that he had seen previously. Eric turns around and starts to run but it bites onto his left hand as his blood spills all over. It burrows into his hand and into his body closing the hole it made. He screams in pain as he falls to his knees holding his left hand then his left arm and finally his left shoulder.  
  
Eric screams in pain as the tentacle moves through his body. He gets up and runs toward where the tentacle came from. He runs for a while down this seemingly endless hallway. He stops to catch his breath as he comes up to a gray wall. He touches it noticing it is made of cold metal.  
  
Eric thinks, "how am I going to get past this?"  
  
He looks around the wall for a door of some kind and notices a hole on the wall just big enough for him to fit through. It appears to be covered by several wires. He touches the wires and gets a shock of electricity through his body. He lets go and the tentacle starts to move through his body quicker causing him major pain.  
  
He drops to his knees holding his stomach and yells, "why don't you kill me already!"  
  
He looks to his left noticing an open door. He holds his chest as he gets up. He moves over to the door and walks in. He finds himself in what appears to be a hospital room. All that's in the room is a table by the door that has a car battery with two wires connected to it. He takes the wires off the battery and a knife falls from out of no where by the door. He picks up the knife and leaves the room. He walks over to the wires and cuts them with the knife.  
  
He goes through the hole hearing a strange growl from behind him. He looks back for a moment. Seeing nothing he keeps going. After a brief moment of walking he starts to feel a sharp pain in his side. He starts to cough eventually he coughs up blood. He looks at the blood and is horrified to find it is black. He looks at the flesh like walls of the hallway as they start beating fast they start bleeding the same color blood. His vision starts to blur as the pain moves to his chest close to his heart.  
  
Eric screams holding his heart. His vision goes black and he falls onto his back. He starts hearing voices but can't tell who they are. Behind the voices is a siren that nearly blocks them out.  
  
Voice one says, "I hope he'll be ok."  
  
Voice two angrily says, "if it weren't for you and that baby your going to have this would have never happened!"  
  
Voice one says, "so now it's my fault we love each other!"  
  
Voice two replies, "If you weren't pregnant I'd slap you."  
  
Voice one responds, "try it! Go ahead and see what happens!"  
  
A third voice that sounds male says, "ladies please calm down. Your arguing isn't helping."  
  
Voice one says, "don't talk that way to me! He's the father of my baby!"  
  
At the same time voice two says, "don't talk that way to me! He is my son!"  
  
The third voice calmly says, "if you two don't stop distracting me I won't be able to save him."  
  
Eric comes around where he blacked out. He picks himself up and looks around at the walls. They still look the same but have no signs of the black blood.  
  
Confused, Eric asks himself, "who were those voices? The first two sound familiar but that third voice I've never heard before."  
  
He looks back to the metal wall then continues walking away from it. On his right he notices a door. He can hear something moving around inside. He nervously opens the door and slowly walks into the dark room.  
  
Eric enters the dark room as he feels around for a light switch. He finds it and turns it on. The only thing that has the light shine on it is a table by the door. On the table are three square holes. Under them is a message carved into the table.  
  
Eric looks at the message and asks himself, "what's this?"  
  
He starts reading the message, "all beasts follow the same starting path yet they don't realize it."  
  
He asks himself, "what's this supposed to mean? Is it a clue or something?"  
  
He leaves the room and notices a door has appeared across from the one he came out of. He walks over to the door and opens it hearing the growl from before. He pays no attention to it and walks into the room. The room looks just like the hallway. On the fence like floor in the middle of the room is a persons body. It appears to have been ripped of all skin and most of everything else. Eric looks at the body for a moment and notices something in it's hands. He takes it away from the body and looks at it. It is a white square block on the front of it is a picture of an egg. The back is half the size of the front.  
  
He looks up for a moment and notices a pistol in a corner of the room. He walks over to it and picks it up. He examines it for a moment as a moan is heard. The body on the ground starts moving as a large black bump on the back of it's neck appears. The body gets up as parts of it's flesh fall off of it. Eric gasps as he leans against the wall. The body rushes at him as he starts firing the gun.  
  
Eric empties the bullets into the body as it lunges forward and bites his left arm. He punches it in the face and runs to the door. He stops and holds his left leg in pain as the tentacle moves around it. He puts the gun in his pocket and swings the knife at the body's head. The knife cuts open the neck and it falls onto it's back making a gasping scream. Eric smashes in it's head with his foot and leaves not giving it another thought.  
  
He walks back into the dark room with the puzzle. He puts the small end of the block into the first hole. The rest of the room lights up and Eric sees it's a child's bedroom, his bedroom.  
  
Eric says in shock, "how did my room get here? No, it's my bedroom from my childhood."  
  
He walks out the door and thinks for a moment. He shakes off his thought and continues to travel down the hallway. On his left he sees another door. He walks into the room and notices it is a classroom. There are desks and chairs thrown all over except for one desk. It is in the center of the room and has two things on it. He walks over to it and picks them up. One is ammo for the pistol. He puts the ammo in the gun and picks up a small medicine bottle.  
  
Eric says to himself, "a health drink? Might as well take it."  
  
He puts it in his left pocket and leaves the room. He walks into the hallway and hears the growl again. He looks toward the metal wall for a moment then continues to go on his way.  
  
He continues to travel down the hall And spots a room on the left side. Unlike the others there isn't a door on this room. He goes into the room which is similar to the hall. He looks around the room not seeing a thing in it. He shrugs off his curiosity and exits the room. Across from this room is another door. that has suddenly appeared. He walks over to the door and opens it. He can hear a strange sound coming from within.   
  
He asks himself, "what's that sound?"  
  
He walks in and sees another one of those bodies moving around. It turns and looks at him with a scream. It dashes to him as he pulls out the gun and fires 6 rounds into it as it falls to the ground making a gasping scream. He walks over to it and smashes in it's head. He looks toward the corner of the room by the door and notices a brown block with a picture of a seed on it similar to the one he found earlier. He cautiously walks over and picks it up. He hears a strange sound almost like someone vomiting.  
  
He says to himself, "I really don't want to find out what that is."  
  
He turns around to face the body he killed. He makes a disgusted look on his face as he sees a strange looking animal eating the body. It appears to have rotting gray flesh and looks like the body of a hippo without any legs or a head. Where it's head should be there is a large mouth swallowing the dead body whole. Eric runs out of the room and runs right into woman who was just about to enter the room. The two fall to the floor and Eric lands on top of her.  
  
She angrily says, "You pervert! Get off of me!  
  
Eric gets up and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.  
  
She gets up and says, "well next time watch where you're going!"  
  
He gets a good look at her and notices she looks 19 and she has white skin, dark brown hair, black eyes, a light blue shirt, black pants and black and white sneakers.  
  
She pushes him against the closed door and angrily says, "What the **** are you looking at!?"  
  
He nervously answers, "I was just looking at how beautiful you are."  
  
She makes a face and says, "oh please. that's the lamest line I've ever heard."  
  
He defensively says, "That wasn't a line, it's the truth."  
  
She rolls her eyes and pushes him out of the way saying, "Just get out of my way."  
  
She tries to go through the door but Eric gets in the way and says, "You don't want to go in there."  
  
She gives him an angry look and says, "and why the **** not?"  
  
He answers, "Cause there is something in there that is very dangerous."  
  
She makes a face and asks, "like what?!"  
  
He nervously answers, "I don't know how to describe it."  
  
She rolls her eyes and says, "well it cant be any worse than your attitude!  
  
She shoves him out of the way knocking him to the floor and opens the door.   
  
He gets up and tries to enter the door but it's jammed.  
  
He yells to her, "hey are you ok in there?! Did that thing attack you?"  
  
He listens and doesn't hear a sound. He looks around then tries to break the door down with his right foot. After a moment he tries running into it with his shoulder. He stops and holds his shoulder.  
  
He looks down and talks to himself sadly, "I guess that thing got her."  
  
He looks down at the block he dropped on the ground. He picks it up and realizes his knife and gun are gone.  
  
He checks his pockets and the floor then he looks at the door and says, "she must have taken them when I ran into her."  
  
He punches the door then starts to walk back to the room with the puzzle. He hears a vomiting sound and stops walking.  
  
He says to himself, "not again."  
  
He slowly turns around to see what's behind him and sees another rotting hippo body. He runs toward the puzzle room and the monster chases him by sliding across the floor. As he gets closer to the room, it gets close to him and opens it's large mouth. He opens the door and runs inside closing the door behind him just in time to hear the monster crash into it.  
  
He backs away from the door and says, "that was close."  
  
It continues to bang on the door as he gets close to the table. He puts his hand on the table and the banging slowly increases becoming faster by the second. The banging goes incredibly fast then suddenly stops. One last bang forces the door to slowly open.  
  
The door opens and the girl walks in with his knife and gun trying to catch her breath.  
  
She asks him, "why did you run? I was just trying to give you your gun and knife back. You dropped them when you fell."  
  
He looks at her confused as she says, "oh, I guess the way I got your attention scared you. I'm sorry."  
  
She gives him back the knife and gun as he thinks, "I would ask but I don't want to know."  
  
He asks her, "What's your name? I meant to ask you that before but you ran into that room. Speaking of which, what happened in there? Did that thing attack you?"  
  
She looks at him confused and says, "what are you talking about? The only time I saw you was when you tripped over your own feet and try to get up only to fall again. Anyway my names is Lesley.  
  
While thinking he tells her, "My name is Eric. I guess I got you confused with someone else."  
  
He notices a deep scar going down the left side of her face as she asks, "what?"  
  
He asks, "how did that happen?"  
  
She looks down and says, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Eric responds, "I understand. Do you have a twin or something?. "  
  
She changes the subject and looks at the table, "what's this on the table?"  
  
Eric answers, "I think it's some kind of puzzle. I think if I finish it I might be able to leave this place.  
  
He puts the seed block into the middle hole and bright lights shines on the bed and door.  
  
Lesley asks, "what's going on?"  
  
Eric answers, "I'm not sure."  
  
Eric walks over to the door and tries to open it but it's locked. He turns the lock on the door and it falls off.  
  
Lesley asks, "so are we locked in."  
  
Eric answers, "yea, the door wont open."  
  
Eric tries to pull the door open, but he backs away from it as the banging starts again.  
  
Lesley screams as blood starts pouring from the walls, "Oh MY GOD! What do we do?"  
  
Eric sarcastically answers, "we get this door open, that's what."  
  
He starts pulling the door again as the banging gets faster and blood starts to fill the room.   
  
Lesley walks over to Eric and helps him try to pull the door open. The two fall on to their backs as the door knob falls off.  
  
Lesley looks at Eric and says, "NOW what do we do?"  
  
Eric looks around and says, "I don't know."  
  
Lesley gets up and helps Eric get up as she says, "maybe we have to stop this with that puzzle."  
  
Eric looks at it then says, "maybe, but we don't have the last block."  
  
Lesley says, "Maybe it's in this room somewhere."  
  
Eric looks around and asks, "but where?"  
  
everything in the room except the table and bed covers with blood. The blood filling the room goes up slightly past there ankles. Eric looks around the floor as Lesley moves over to the bed.  
  
She looks at Eric and says, "maybe it's around the bed."  
  
Eric continues to look around and says, "it's probably where a child would hide it."  
  
Lesley smiles and says with confidence, "under the bed."  
  
Lesley gets down and looks under the bed as much as she can and reaches for something.  
  
She gets up holding the last block. It is a pink block with the picture of a new born baby girl.  
  
Lesley holds it up with pride and says, "look what I found!"  
  
The blood fills up faster and goes up to their waists.  
  
She tosses it to Eric and he moves over to the table putting it in the last slot. The blood starts to empty out of the room as it gets brighter.  
  
Lesley walks over to Eric as he watches her.  
  
She looks at the table and asks, "what do you think this was all about?"  
  
Eric answers while looking at her chest, "I have no idea"  
  
Lesley touches the blocks and suggests, "well it must have something to do with the way they look."  
  
Eric answers, "I think they look great."  
  
He catches himself and looks up to her face as she look at him as she asks, "what?"  
  
He starts to sweat trying to answer, "well...um...you see...I...uh..."  
  
He is interrupted by the door swinging open as a shadow like ghost shaped like a child runs into the room and hides under the bed. The two look on as another one shaped like a man comes in and pulls the child out from under the bed by it's neck. He throws the child on the bed and starts punching.  
  
Eric sadly says, "I feel sorry for that kid.  
  
Lesley adds, "he shouldn't do that to her."  
  
Eric surprised asks, "you mean that's a girl?!  
  
Lesley looks at him strangely and asks, "you mean you can't tell?"  
  
Eric answers, "no! they are only shadows. How can you tell?"  
  
Lesley answers, "shadows? No they aren't. They are clearly..."  
  
She is interrupted by another shadow shaped like a woman running in. She tries to pull the man off of the girl, but he swings a fist at her knocking her out then he holds the girl down by the neck with his left hand. Both Eric and Lesley gasp as the shadows fade away.  
  
Lesley holds Eric by the arm as she covers her mouth in disbelief. Eric can only stand there in shock.  
  
Lesley says, "I can't believe he did that. And to a child!"  
  
Eric sadly says, "no child should ever go through that."  
  
Eric lowers his head and looks toward the table. He looks closer to where the clue was with a curious lo on his face.  
  
Lesley asks while trying to hold in her tears, "what is it?"  
  
Eric says while reading what is on the table, "You are here because you were there."  
  
Lesley walks over to the table and reads it for herself then asks, "what does that men?  
  
Eric answers, "I don't know but this wasn't here before. This place just gets stranger and stranger."  
  
Lesley looks at him and says, "unless there is something else you need to do we should get going."  
  
Eric agrees, "yea we should go."  
  
They start to walk out the door when the other woman who Eric bumped into earlier gets in the' re way.  
  
She angrily says, "not you again."  
  
Eric looks back towards Lesley and notices she's gone. The woman aggressively turns him to face her.  
  
She starts to yell at him, "You know I am so sick of this already! I am sick and tired of all of this **** about you! I am sick and tired of you following me around already!"  
  
Eric tries to defend himself and says, "I'm not following you around."  
  
The woman looks away for a moment then punches Eric in the face knocking him to the ground.  
  
She spits on him then says, "the names Lian. Try and remember it."  
  
She walks away as Eric gets up holding where she hit him. He looks behind himself and Lesley walks out from behind the door.  
  
She looks around then she looks at Eric and says, "that woman is scary."  
  
Lesley looks around and asks, "did you see which way that woman went?  
  
Eric tries to hide his bruised eye as he answers, "I don't know I was busy holding my face. Although she did make it clear her name is Lian."  
  
She looks at his eye and says while trying to not laugh, "I can see....that you got beat by a girl."  
  
Eric looks down with an embarrassed look on his face as he says, "it's not funny."  
  
Lesley starts to laugh as she says, "no, your right. It's not funny at all. It's just completely hilarious."  
  
Eric gets mad and yells, "why is this funny?! Why?!"  
  
Lesley apologizes and says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wont laugh any more. I promise."  
  
Eric says with an attitude behind it, "good."  
  
Lesley looks around and asks, "so where should we go next?"  
  
Eric points in the direction of the metal wall and sarcastically says, "well we can't go that way because it's blocked."  
  
Lesley starts going the other way and says, "so it's obvious, we'll go this way."  
  
Eric starts to follow her but he starts to hear that growl from earlier. He looks toward the metal wall as heat can be seen coming from the fence like floor.  
  
Lesley walks over to him and holds his hand tightly as she asks, "what's going on?"  
  
The growls get louder as banging can be heard on the metal wall. Eric holds his head as the tentacle moves around it viciously. He screams as he falls face first onto the floor.  
  
Lesley asks with a scared tone, "are you ok?"  
  
She looks toward the wall as a roar is heard that sounds like an ape and a dinosaur together. Eric holds his stomach as he rolls onto his back screaming. Eric blacks out but can still hear what is going on. He hears the sound of the metal wall breaking apart and Lesley screaming. He hears her run off followed by something big.  
  
Something hits his chest hard like a sledgehammer shortly followed by a blood filled scream. The last thing he hears is Lesley scream followed by a body hitting the floor.  
  
Eric opens his eyes and sees he is in a hospital room. He can only move his eyes as the rest of his body feel like it is paralyzed.  
  
He thinks to himself, "I'm finally free of that horrific place! But why can't I move?  
  
In the corner of his eye he can see Mia laying on a hospital bed talking to his mother. Mia appears to be nine months pregnant.  
  
He thinks to himself shocked, "She really is pregnant."  
  
He listen closely to what they are talking about as Mia says with a smile, "thanks. I'd really like that."  
  
His mom says while smiling, "...and when the two of you are old enough I'll help you get a place of your own."  
  
Eric thinks to himself, "what are they talking about?"  
  
Mia asks with a curious look on her face, "do you really think Eric would want to get married and have us live with you?"  
  
His mom answers with a smile, "of course he will. I know he loves you with all of his heart. But if he doesn't want to marry you then I have a belt with his name on it."  
  
They laugh and Mia says, "you won't need to do that."  
  
Mia looks over to Eric as his mom asks, " and why not?"  
  
Mia looks at her and says with a smile, "cause I wont let you."  
  
His mom smiles back and says, "we'll see about that."  
  
A police officer walks into view and says, "Karen...I have some bad news."  
  
Eric's mom asks, "what is it Shawn?"  
  
Mia starts to cry and says, "My dad's dead isn't he."  
  
The officer says, "While we were searching for Mia's father...we found Cybil, she's dead."  
  
Eric's mom starts to cry as Mia says, "Karen, I'm so sorry."  
  
Shawn says, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I know your going through allot right now..."  
  
Mia and Karen gasp as someone with a bloody sledgehammer walks in. Shawn turns around and points his gun at the guy.  
  
Shawn yells out, "sir! Put down the weapon."  
  
Mia yells out, "dad! What are you doing?!"  
  
He swings the weapon knocking the gun out of Shawn's hands. Then he swings it at his head as Karen screams.  
  
Shawn's body hits the floor as Mia screams, "dad! Please stop!"  
  
He starts to walk over to Eric as Karen gets in his way.  
  
She yells at him, "I wont let you hurt my baby!"  
  
He swings the hammer at Karen's shoulder knocking her to the ground. He walks over to the foot of Eric's bed. Eric sees he has brown hair, brown eyes and he can only see his dirty dark blue shirt.  
  
He swings the hammer at Eric's chest as he says, "I won't let you hurt my daughter."  
  
Eric blacks out as a gun goes off followed by a body hitting the floor.  
  
Mia starts screaming in pain as Karen shouts, "Eric! wake up! Please don't die on us."  
  
Mia lets out a horrible scream followed by her yelling, "someone! HELP ME!"  
  
Nothing else is heard after that.  
  
Eric wakes up back in the hellish hallway. He gets up noticing everything but the fence like floor is gone. He looks over the edge of the floor where the flesh like walls use to be seeing only darkness. He looks back to the puzzle room seeing it, along with all of the other rooms, is gone.  
  
Eric continues to look around as he asks, "what happened?"  
  
He walks away from where the puzzle room was and past the other rooms. He passes where he bumped into Lian and continues down this seemingly endless hallway. After a while of walking he sees a small white light in the darkness on the floor. He starts to run to it and sees it is a small pocket flash light. He stops running and he picks it up catching his breath. He uses it to look farther into the distance unable to see anything.  
  
He thinks for a moment then checks his pockets saying, "hey my gun and knife are gone!"  
  
He angrily throws the flashlight through the hallway. It slides to the edge of the floor and half of it hangs over the edge.  
  
Eric runs to it as he shouts out, "NO!"  
  
It starts to fall over the edge as Eric dives for it. He hits the floor hard as he grabs it. It slips out of his hand and he grabs it with the other hand but it slips out of that one too and falls into the darkness.  
  
He sighs as he gets up saying, "great! I have no weapons, no light, I'm stuck on a fence for a floor in a dark place filled with monsters and my best friend is having my baby that I don't even remember trying to have with her. What else could go wrong!"  
  
He hears something crack and looks behind himself. The floor starts to shake as another hippo body races toward him. He screams and starts to run from it as the floor starts to crumble away from behind the monster.  
  
As Eric runs from the monster he can see a light appear in the distance. As he gets closer he can see it is a door opening. The floor crumbles away under the hippo like monster causing it to fall into the darkness. Before Eric can grab the door and hang on, the floor completely disappears from under him.  
  
As he falls the Hippo body opens it's large mouth and makes a vomiting noise. Eric falls closer to it as he can actually feel himself getting sucked in. He starts to get swallowed alive feet first as they fall closer to what appears to be a red mist. They go through it as he gets sucked in up to his waist. He punches the monster as much as he can as he feels the crushing force of it's mouth.   
  
Eric shouts out, "let go of me!"  
  
Blood starts to come out of his mouth as it swallows him up to his stomach. He tries to open it's mouth as he gets his chest sucked in. He looks down and can see through the mist he is approaching a spiraling ramp. It looks like the fence like floor he was on previously only a dark blood red color.  
  
All of his body is sucked in except his head. The hippo body hits the floor hard forcing it to crush Eric's neck. He screams in pain as he sees the monster explodes on impact. Eric blacks out as it feels like his neck was separated from the rest of him.  
  
After a while he starts to hear two familiar voices.  
  
Voice 1 yells, "Eric! Help us!"  
  
Voice 2 says, "like that will happen."  
  
Eric wakes up and rubs his eyes. He gets up seeing that he is somehow ok. He looks around and sees the familiar flesh like walls, the walls bleeding black blood and Lesley and Lian hanging over a pit of darkness in the center of this place. They are covered in blood and out cold.  
  
He yells to them, "hey! Are you two ok?!  
  
They don't answer him since they are out cold. He looks behind them and sees two incredibly large unborn babies upside down in a fetal position.  
  
He says to himself quietly, "what the..."  
  
A back pack somehow slides into his feet getting his attention. He looks in to it seeing his knife gun and some other things. He looks to his right and can see something move toward him shaped like an oversized ape.  
  
The ape like monster comes closer to Eric as he sees what it looks like. It has black fur in some areas and red scales in other areas. It stinks horribly which you can tell from Eric holding his nose. Eric takes out the gun and knife then puts the back pack on his back. He backs up and aims his gun while the ape gets closer to him.  
  
Eric yells to it, "Back away! I'm warning you!"  
  
It get's closer as Eric starts shooting it with the bullets doing little damage. It runs at him and punches his head sending Eric flying back. The ape runs to where he landed and picks him up by the neck and flings him down the spiraling floor. Eric gets up holding his back as the ape starts running to him with a growl.  
  
Eric asks himself, "what am I going to do?"  
  
The ape runs up to Eric and throws another punch to his face. He ducks under the punch moving to the right. Eric takes the opportunity to fire the gun in the ape's right eye. The ape roars out angrily in pain as Eric runs past it back up to where he was previously.  
  
Eric tells himself, "I think I have an advantage now."  
  
The ape runs back up getting ready to punch him again. Eric aims his gun to the ape's good eye but it suddenly disappears. Eric looks around quickly trying to find it. He hears it's roar echoing through this area as Eric starts to sweat.  
  
Eric continues to look around as he asks, "where is it? where did it go?"  
  
He see's something move along the walls like a shadow. He looks toward where it is and sees it is only a shadow. He looks around to see where it is coming from. He notices Lesley and Lian are swinging side to side while they are unconscious.   
  
Eric calmly says, "oh, It's just them."  
  
He relaxes a bit until he hears another roar. He looks up on the chain they are hanging from with the ape close to the top of it. It jumps off and lands in front of Eric. It grabs him by the neck and throws him at the chain. Eric grabs a hold of it and hangs on as the area starts to shake. The ape jumps up and also grabs a hold of the chain as an explosion is heard. It roars in Eric's face as the mist starts to drain out. The two unborn babies are also moving down with the mist. The ape grabs the distracted Eric by the neck and starts to choke him. The tentacle in Eric starts to move from his stomach downward. He tries to scream in pain as it tries to push it's way through a very sensitive area of his body.  
  
Eric takes his knife and stabs the ape's good eye. It roars and lets go of him. The ape lets go of him as Eric tries to hang on and ignore the pain the tentacle is causing. It falls and grabs a hold of Lian's leg trying to avoid falling into the void. Eric screams in pain as the chain snaps just below him.  
  
He yells out as Lesley and Lian fall following the mist, "NO! Lesley! Lian!"  
  
He holds the area the tentacle is trying to push it's way through as he starts to black out.  
  
He says to himself, "...no...not now..."  
  
He wakes up back in the hospital during what appears to be morning. He sits up fast and takes a look around. He sees Mia resting in the bed next to him peacefully. He looks toward the door as his mom walks through backwards talking to a nurse in the hallway.  
  
She tells her, "...ok. Thanks for the help.  
  
Eric softly asks, "mom? Is that you?  
  
She turns around quickly with a tear in her eye. She smiles and runs over to him happily screaming.  
  
She yells out, "Oh my god! Eric! Your awake!"  
  
Eric quietly asks, "where am I?"  
  
She whispers to him, "your in the hospital. You collapsed for some reason and you've been asleep for nine months."  
  
Eric asks, "what is Mia doing here then?"  
  
She answers showing a little anger, "she just gave birth last night. Your a dad now."  
  
Eric replies, "but I don't remember doing that."  
  
His mom tells him, "that's ok. When you collapsed you hit your head really hard. That's probably why."  
  
Eric asks, "so is it a boy or girl?  
  
Mia wakes up and happily answers, "girls. Twin girls."  
  
Eric looks at Mia and asks with a small smile, "so what are their names."  
  
She smiles and says, "Lesley and Lian.   
  
Eric is surprised and asks, "what?!"  
  
Mia looks away for a moment and says, "You kind of chose them yourself."  
  
Mia looks toward Eric after she hears his mom say, "Eric?!"  
  
She sees he has collapsed again and yells out, "NURSE!"  
  
After a while Eric wakes up to an empty hospital room. He looks at where Mia should be and sees a smashed up bed covered with blood and broken off body parts.  
  
Eric says to himself sadly, "oh god. Please don't let that be Mia. Please."  
  
Eric gets out of the bed and walks over to the body parts. He looks closely then looks away.  
  
He says to himself, "at least it's not Mia...at least I don't think it is."  
  
He walks toward and out the room's door. He looks around and it appears that the building was abandoned for many years. The left part of the hall way appears to be blocked off by random junk. He starts moving down the right side of the hall looking for anyone who might be there. As he travels through he comes up to the backpack he had earlier hanging from a rope. He takes off the backpack and watches as the rope shoots up into a small hole in the roof. He puts the backpack on his back and the power in the building suddenly cuts off.  
  
He looks around and says, "just great...I wish I didn't drop that flashlight."  
  
A little power comes back only letting a few lights come on. He looks around and sees the floor around him is gone. He moves forward a bit and looks over the edge of what little floor there is. He suddenly feels a small object smack onto the top of his head and knocks him down into a void.  
  
While he falls he sees several rusted pipes pass by him. One comes close to him and he grabs onto it. He starts to pull himself up noticing a ledge not to far from him. He reaches for it but he gasps as a very large pipe starts to roll of of it. It smacks him in the face knocking him out cold.  
  
He suddenly wakes up face down in a school lunch room. He gets up looking at the ceiling seeing it is there with out any hole in it.  
  
Eric looks around confused and asks himself, "how did I get here?"  
  
He slowly moves forward toward the only door in the cleared out square room until he hears something. He looks to his left and see's a small radio laying on the floor. It is making a lot of static as he walks toward it slowly. As he stands over it the lighting in the room turns red for a brief moment. He bends down to pick it up but a black boot crushes it.  
  
Eric slowly looks up as his vision gets blurry. He notices whoever it is, is wearing a bloody white robe. He tries to see the face but he instead sees a giant blade swing down toward his face. Before it hits him he blacks out.  
  
He wakes up back in the hospital room. This time it is different than before. He looks down from the bed noticing the fence like floor is back. He looks around at the rusted bloody walls noticing a mirror directly in front of him. He gets out of the bed and goes over to the mirror. He wipes some blood off of it and and takes a good look at himself. He turns away from it and sighs.  
  
He looks toward the rusted door and says, "what is going on around here?"  
  
He starts to walk away from the mirror going to the door but stops when he hears Mia and his mom argue.  
  
Mia yells out in anger, "you can't do this to us!"  
  
His mom yells back, "I can and I will!"  
  
Eric looks around the room trying to find them and says, "Mia!? Mom!? Is that you?"  
  
Mia shouts, "I knew it was a mistake to trust you!"  
  
His mom argues back, "Me?! Your lazy all the time and don't want to do anything around here! What do you really expect me to do?  
  
Eric looks in the mirror noticing his reflection is gone. In it's place is Mia and his mom standing in the living room yelling.  
  
Mia yells, "Lazy?! I'm the only one who does work in this house! I cook, clean, take care of the twins, plus more. All you do is sit on the couch all day expecting me or Eric to serve you like we are waiters. When have you done any work since we came back home with the twins?  
  
His mom yells out, "I work from morning to five I come back to rest for three hours until I have to head back to take the night shift. I get the privilege of coming back at three in the morning to rest for what little time I can. So I'm sorry if I'm to tired to do anything!  
  
Mia yells as loud as she can, "are you psycho or something?! That was three weeks ago! You were fired because you couldn't handle the work! Eric is the one who brings home the money. He's working three jobs to make enough money to support us! He should be resting! Not you!  
  
Eric says to himself, "I'd like to know when I agreed to do that."  
  
His mom responds calmly, "ether way it doesn't matter. I'm taking those kids and kicking the you out for good.  
  
Mia angrily says, "...over my dead body."  
  
His mom responds, "...that can be arranged."  
  
There image freezes with the two of them angrily looking at each other.  
  
Eric scratches his head then says, "I should find a way to get back before one of them dies."  
  
The mirror cracks in half as the door slowly opens.  
  
Eric slowly walks toward the door as it creeks open. It doesn't open all the way so he grabs the doorknob as his hand shakes. He pulls it open slowly while checking to see who is behind it. He can't see anyone so he exits the room going into the hall.  
  
The hall looks just like the room with the rusted walls and fence like floor. Eric looks around nervously trying to see if someone is there.  
  
Eric says to himself, "it feels like someone is watching me."  
  
He heads left walking slowly while reaching back into the backpack. He pulls out the gun and checks to see how many bullets are in it.  
  
Eric says to himself, "it's got a full 15 bullets. That's good for now, but I'm most likely going to going to need more."  
  
He comes to a wall blocking the rest of the way. He looks to the left and notices a rusted door. He walks over to it and grabs the doorknob. He looks toward where he came from as he slowly opens the door. He hears something like metal scraping along the fence like floor. He quickly opens the door the rest of the way and rushes into the room slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
He leans with his back against the door while breathing heavy. He looks around the room and sees it is just like the room he was in, only there is a wheelchair close to the bed. On the wheelchair are two items and one on the bed. Eric walks over to the bed and picks up a first aid kit. He puts it into his backpack and walks over to the wheelchair. He picks one up and sees it is ammo for his pistol. He puts it into his backpack and picks up the other item. The second item is also ammo but it is for a shotgun.  
  
He puts it into his backpack and says, "I don't have a shotgun but I'll need this just in case I find one."  
  
He walks back over to the door and goes to grab the doorknob but stops when he hears something. It is the scraping sound he heard before he went into the room. He backs up a bit when the doorknob starts to turn. The door is apparently jammed as the knob is being turned back and forth quickly. Whoever it is starts to try to pull the door open.  
  
It suddenly stops and it becomes very quiet. Eric slowly moves toward the door going to grab the doorknob.  
  
Eric slowly opens the door carefully. He doesn't see anyone, instead he sees a bloody wheelchair roll past and bump into the wall blocking the hallway. Eric steps out of the room looking at the wheelchair. He walks over to it checking to see if there is anything on the seat. He sees nothing and turns around to go back the other way. He can feel a cold wind coming from the direction he faces.  
  
He says to himself, "I don't know why but I know something is over there."  
  
He takes a step back bumping into the wheelchair. He looks at it then back to the dark hallway.  
  
He nervously says, "I can't run so I have to fight."  
  
He runs through the hallway passing his hospital room. He passes another door on his right. It is blocked off by pieces of wood. Shortly after he stops to catch his breath. He notices there is a door on his left and right. The one on his right is blocked off but the one on his left isn't. He walks over to it and tries to open it, but it is locked.   
  
He turns back to the direction he was going. He starts walking seeing some light shine on the floor from what little roof there is. He stands in the light looking to his left seeing another hall way.  
  
He says quietly, "I wonder which way I should go first."  
  
He hears some heavy foot steps coming from his left. He looks over to the branching path seeing something move toward him in the distance. as it comes a little closer her can see it has a red pyramid shaped head. It stops about 10 feet away from him.  
  
Eric curiously asks, "what is that?"  
  
He sees it is wearing a dirty white robe stained with blood on it. Behind it it is dragging a long metal blade. Eric slowly walks to it feeling both cold and hot air coming from it's direction. He stops close to it and motions to touch it's pyramid shaped head as it stays completely still.  
  
He pulls his hand away from it and says, "I guess it's harmless. If it wasn't it would have done something already."  
  
He turns around and walks away. Shortly after it follows him. Eric stops under the light and turns back to see where it is. He jumps back hitting the wall when he sees it is directly behind him.  
  
Eric asks it, "why are you following me?"  
  
It just stands there not doing anything. Eric runs off to his right, the direction he was originally going until he saw the pyramid head. It continues to walk after him passing under the light turning it red.  
  
Eric comes up to a wall and turns to the left continuing to run down another branching hall way. As he runs he can hear the heavy footsteps it makes and the dragging metal blade.  
  
Eric keeps running until he comes up to a door on his right. He quickly goes in slamming the door behined him.  
  
Eric asks himself, "what is wrong with that thing. Why was it covered in all that blood?  
  
He looks around the room. He once again sees the bed where it was in the previous rooms. This time there is a school desk close to it like the wheelchair was in the other room. There is a small black ring box on the desk. He walks over to it and picks it up. He opens it and finds there is a bloody key instead of a ring. He takes it out and blood starts pouring from the area it was in. Eric drops the box and backs up as blood pours onto the floor.  
  
Shocked, Eric says, "What the..."  
  
He turns around and heads back out the door. He remembers the pyramid thing and quickly looks around the hall. He doesn't see it and sighs a breath of relief.  
  
Eric gladly says, "Thank god it's gone."  
  
He continues to travel down this hall way and is stopped by a large pile of hospital beds and wheelchairs.  
  
Eric says, "I guess I can't go this way."  
  
He turns around and heads back the way he came. 


End file.
